


Aspect of Void

by GalacticKiwi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Homestuck - Freeform, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKiwi/pseuds/GalacticKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya Togami has made a mistake that he refuses to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect of Void

And just like that, it was over. 

 

Neither of them had seen it coming. One day they were sitting next to each other in class, Roxy being her usual annoying self and doodling hearts and stars on Togami's notes with him far past the point of even bothering to tell her off anymore. After nearly an entire year of putting up with her--no, those weren't quite the right words anymore. An entire year of Roxy forcing her way into his life and refusing to back down she'd managed to grow on him in a way nobody had before. The blonde had that certain spark about her, that particular will and force and confidence that kept her going that not many people had. Not at their age, anyway. Roxy had certainly stood out from the crowd; making herself known by everyone, miraculously putting herself at the top of the class when everyone had least expected it, knowing what she wanted and not giving up until she got it. In those ways, it really only had been a matter of time until the heir had started falling for her. And that matter of time had come and gone. 

He still hadn't admitted to himself or anyone else he actually had feelings for the girl. 

The idea itself was preposterous. 

Not because her habits of drinking and flirting at inappropriate times and disruptive behavior with every chance she got could have put her down as someone beneath him, someone that would never hold so much as an ounce of potential to succeed at anything in life and continue as the 99% that would be working at the bottom only aspiring to be the 1%--he thought that way of everyone. Roxy was no exception. Had been no exception. He was above her. People looked up to him in all manner of the words. Togami would waste no time in trivial things such as high school relationships. Those were petty things that people distracted themselves with to try and make their lives seem less dull. How pathetic it was, that humans needed the intimate company of someone else to make their time on this planet interesting. Byakuya Togami was no such person. And again; Roxy Lalonde would be considered no such exception to this thought. 

But things happened. Things happen before people realize them; Byakuya Togami was no exception to that. And before Togami had even realized it, he began to actually kind of enjoy the blonde's antics. Like said, she had that particular spark about her that made her different. All the times she'd dragged him through the hallways pointlessly looking for an empty place to sit and eat lunch alone together in, even when Togami had specifically told her a million and six times he didn't need her in his company nor did he want it and advised her countless more times to let go of him as that was completely unnecessary and she had no permission to do so, all those times she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder in the middle of math class after a night up far too late of playing video games and losing track of time, all those times she'd texted him until he'd fallen asleep (or, more than likely, simply stopped replying as it wasn't worth his time) trying to get him to admit to her that he liked her just a little more than what he let on, that time she'd grabbed his hand and made him hold hers while walking home one day, that time she'd told him she needed to see him first thing on monday morning and didn't say anything when he finally did find her and only kissed him for the first time ever before smiling and walking away, the first time she'd dragged him out on a school night at 3 am and didn't tell him why but threw a blanket on the ground outside and told him to lie down and started pointing out every constellation she could see and every star she had the name of memorized, that time she'd made him sit through a _Lord of the Rings_ movie with her even though he had decided he hated the entire genre of it... 

 All those times they'd never have again. 

All those hallways they'd never get to hold hands in again, all those mornings he'd never end up with a bright pink lipstick smear on his cheek, all those stars they'd never get to see... only now was it starting to set in that maybe she had meant something to him. Maybe he should have paid more attention. Maybe he was purposely being an oblivious douchebag to everything anyone else was saying. 

Regardless. It was too late now.

The only remnants of her now that would attempt to bring back memories that might sit heavy in one's mind or cause them pain we nearly meaningless; some of her writing utensils mixed in with his, a binder she'd been too lazy to put back in her own locker, little things he'd be greeted through out the day. 

It wasn't until Togami got home that he started getting angry at the sight of her sweater, _Star Fleet_ insignia logo pinned to it and still smelling like bubble gum, cheap body spray, and an underlying hint of vodka. 

The heir hid it in the back of the top shelf of his closet in hopes of forgetting about it months from now. 

He secretly couldn't bring himself to throw it out. 

 

The next few weeks came with condolences from those he knew well and those he did not. Togami was known all over the school far before Roxy had even enrolled; mostly as the rich asshole you either hated or wanted to bang with no in between. News had spread quickly once Roxy had started talking to him, easily making her one of the most popular girls exceedingly fast. Meaning it didn't take long at all for nearly everyone to find out the Lalonde had been killed by a drunk driver and that she would never be seen again.

How pathetic it was that human life could influence so many people in such a short amount of time and be taken away so quickly by a force that didn't even hold the potential of being able to say it was meaningful or positive in any light at all, yet doing so anyway and only making the world a little worse. How pathetic it was that human life could be wiped from its place so easily, as if it were never there; leaving some with everything, others nothing, and for those who mattered most; not nearly enough. 

Roxy Lalonde had entered this world in question with unwelcoming words greeting her and a million other choices in front of her, choosing the most difficult one. She would never know just how much she had actually accomplished. Togami would never come to terms with what he was leaving behind. Roxy would never know how Togami had reverted back to glaring at every person he saw, but because now they pitied him instead of looked up to him as someone who had succeeded in ways they never would. Togami would never know all the other things Roxy had planned to do with him. Roxy would never know how he didn't get rid of a single thing of hers that he was left with, that he didn't even try deleting her texts and bought a new phone all together, or that sometimes months after she'd be gone he would still hear her talking at him from behind him trying to get his attention, only to get annoyed before realizing he was just imagining it. 

Years would pass and he would still grow angry with the world and himself every time the heir heard her favorite songs playing in a public place. 

And she would never know. 

Because the chance he had to say the words was gone. 

And he would never admit it, but for possibly the first time in his life, Byakuya Togami had failed. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 fight me <3


End file.
